Resistance: The Coming Storm Sample
by leonardo1123581321
Summary: A sample of a story idea I've had for a while, involving several animes and the Resistance series


**Disclaimer: **The Resistance Franchise is a series developed by Insomniac Games and published/distributed by Sony Computer Entertainment. The Killzone franchise is a series developed by Guerilla Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Digimon is an anime franchise produced by Toei Animation and owned by Bandai. Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water is an anime conceptualized by Hayao Miyazaki and produced by Gainax. The Daughter of Twenty Faces is a story by Shinji Ohara and animated by Telecom Animation Film. School Rumble is a series by , and produced into an anime by Funimation. All related characters belong to their respective owners and I acknowledge that I use these works for the sole purpose of nonprofit entertainment/fiction.

**Resistance: The Coming Storm**

_In the year 20XX, an unexplained plague spread through the entire Middle East. The victims succumbed to strange mutations, and turned into something many now call "Allah's Wrath". The creatures enclosed us within a giant steel wall that emerged out of the ground – a structure that literally disappeared above the clouds because of its height and was too thick to cut through. _

_That was when the 'Angry Night' took place. With nowhere to run, the disease quickly spread and turned thousands in to these creatures called "Allah's Wrath". Those of us who refused to surrender, fought back with whatever we could but to no avail. These creatures were simply too strong, and we soon abandoned our cities, homes, and our way of life. Allah's Wrath had won._

_We made many attempts to contact the outside world –hoping to be aided in our time of need- but, our radio signals were jammed, phone lines were dead, and anyone willing to send a message in person was killed...or worse…_

_Our resistance lasted months, fighting against an enemy we knew only as divine punishment and that seemed unphased by any of our efforts. For every one we killed, five more were ready to take its place. Then, one day, a ray of hope broke through these dark clouds. Our scouts sighted helicopters dropping troops inside the city of Kuwait. My husband and I personally assembled a small team to investigate and contact them. We arrived too late. The soldiers were outmatched and outgunned; fighting an enemy they knew nothing about and were ill prepared to meet. _

_Of the hundreds of soldiers, we found only one survivor: a man by the name of Sergeant Taichi Yagami, who subsequently disappeared yesterday. What follows is an account of the three days when he cooperated with us. His actions have made him something of a legend amongst our younger members, but many refuse to believe he exists – concluding he was propaganda made to raise hope and morale. However, he and he alone changed the very tide of this war. All because of his resistance…_

_-Nadia Raultique,_

……………

"This is Captain Harima, Operation: Rising Dawn is go."

A small fleet of UH-60s took to the air from the aircraft carrier just off the coast of Kuwait. They moved inland, over a 100-foot iron wall that was roughly 50 feet thick. Once they were on the other side, they descended down into the city below, putting them out of contact with command. From above, Sergeant 1st Class Taichi Yagami could tell the entire city was abandoned. Emptied cars littered the streets below, many having collided with each other. Make-shift barricades were set up every few blocks on the streets, made of chairs, tables, tires, stomes, barrels, trash cans and various other things he couldn't identify.

The helicopter's blades kicked up dust as it descended low enough for the soldiers to lower the ropes. They each took turns rappelling down, going down last himself. The rest of his squad was already moving forward, splitting up to take cover on each side of the narrow street. Abandoned cars ran up and down the road with their doors wide open, as if the passengers and drivers chose to merely get out and leave them there. There was no evidence of any fighting, like the city was neatly and quickly cleared of its inhabitants before anyone could do anything.

Taichi unslung his M82-G assault rifle, checking to make sure the magazine fed into the stock correctly and switching the safety to off. The M82-G, which was supposed to be the future standard weapon for modern warfare, was peculiarly large given its bull pup design. A green-dot reflex scope rested atop the weapon, just before the barrel. Attached to the bottom was a grenade launcher which fired a time grenade at its target.

He chased after his squad, looking back to make sure no one decided to sneak up behind them, and followed them as they progressed down the street. The Lieutenant in charge was already giving orders, not that they were necessary, to set up a communications tower and get in contact with command. Taichi took another glance down the street before going with two others to secure a small alley.

He reminded himself that this was a UN expeditionary mission to find out why most of the Middle East decided to wall itself in and why there was no attempt to communicate with the outside world. Refugees from the area reported something known as Allah's Wrath or Second Coming – something to the effect on an apocalypse to be.

Whatever the case, they were sent in to investigate because satellites couldn't get any imaging, radios were being jammed, and traditional communications means weren't feasible. Taichi didn't care either way since it was just another paycheck to him. Since they were out of sight of their CO, each soldier retrieved a pack of cigarettes from inside the breast pocket of their bullet resistant vest.

They each took turns on a single Zippo lighter, giving it to Taichi last. He lit up his cigarette and tossed it back to its owner, taking a brief drag and letting the smoke fume out his nostrils. The other two soldiers struck up a conversation about what was the cause of this mystery. One guessed it was terrorists who got their hands on high tech equipment. The other proposed it was part of some conspiracy. Taichi tuned them out to retrieve a photo from his sleeve, a simple picture of himself and his best friend when they were children. As cliché as it was, Taichi fell in love with her and was only able to admit in time to learn she had mutual feelings for another man.

He looked at the picture fondly, silently reminiscing about their care free childhood. He would give anything to return to those days but reminded himself that this was the cold reality. He sighed, returning the photograph inside his sleeve when the Lieutenant spoke over the radio, "Okay, command wants us to investigate a heat signature half a click south of here. Yagami, d'Eon, Rodriguez and Zhou with me. The rest of you finish setting up the comms tower."

With a tip of his blue helmet to the other soldiers, Taichi stepped on his cigarette and joined the Lieutenant around the corner. They proceeded on a slow walk down the street; two UH-60 Black Hawks flew ahead of them, one about a mile higher than the other to provide aerial recon for the ground teams below. The lower helicopter descended about ten feet above the highest roof and lowered its ropes for the soldiers to rappel down.

"Lieutenant Narville? Alpha Squad at your service," one of the soldiers cockily said as they joined with Yagami's squad. Taichi was not the least bit impressed by their display, the supposed Alpha Squad doing everything in their power to look like a special operations team despite having poorly kept uniforms with rolled up sleeves and untucked shirts. In addition, their gear was attached incorrectly; one of the soldiers had actually managed to wear the bullet-resistant vest backwards, along with inserting his magazine backwards into the feeding chamber. Narville shrugged this off, growling, "I know who you are. Eyes front! We don't what we're heading in to."

Oh how right Narville was. As soon as they arrived at the building they were supposed to investigate, blasts of glowing light shot through the edifice and tore through the unfortunate souls sent to breach the main door.

"Fall back!" Narville ordered, cocking his rifle and shooting pointlessly at the wall. Taichi followed the order without hesitation, running backwards as he looked down his guns reflex scope and fired a few rounds through the glass windows. He wasn't sure if he hit anything, but it made more sense than shooting the walls and hoping it would work.

Then enemy fired started pouring out of the surrounding buildings, the projectiles being tiny orange lights that sped through the air like rockets. They ripped apart Alpha Team, who was already lagging behind. Narville signaled Taichi to use the grenade launcher and motioned for the second floor window, "Get a grenade in there!"

Opening the chamber for the grenade launcher, Taichi fed it a small round and fired it into the second floor window of the farthest building. The resulting explosion blew a hole in the wall where they caught their first glimpse of their attacker. A strange reptilian creature with tan skin and six glowing yellow eyes. Its entire body was bare, save for the torn pants, which had only small metallic plating along the side. Attached to the back of these creatures was a strange device with six glowing stacks on the back, a series of tubes running along the creatures back and pumping red fluid through its body.

It held the most peculiar weapon which, when fired, unloaded the tiny glowing projectiles that shot out like a stream. Using the abandoned cars for cover, Taichi and Narville raced their way back to the insertion point only to be cut off by a sudden rocky crash that scattered debris all over the road. A four-legged crab machine appeared, with two large cannons mounted on both sides. A mounted head that looked more like an animal than a cockpit turned its giant, glowing red eyes in their direction.

The side cannon opened fire, a mounted chain gun that ripped the cars to shreds and leaving little cover for Taichi and Narville. The two ran for the nearest building, a small market whose stalls were filled with rotted fish. Taichi dove inside, while Narville was blown apart from the cannon fire. Taichi ducked behind a counter mounted by two cash registers and a basket of brown fruit, just as the machines monstrous foot steps brought to the main door. It scanned the area, turning its head in a full circle, before stomping away.

In the distance, Taichi could hear gunfire and explosions. He listened to the frantic panic over the radio, knowing the situation was grim.

"What are these things? I can…I can't get a bead on…What is that?"

"Damn, they're nimble little bastards. Shit! They got Le-"

"Charlie Four to Sky-12, we've got eyes on the anti-aircraft. You're not gonna' believe this: it's a fucking tank of legs!"

"Roger that, take it out while we divert the squadron towards the Bravo landing zones."

"Able Twelve here, we've got the rest of Able Ten and Bravo two with us. We're going to assist Charlie Four."

"Charlie Four here. This thing's armor is too strong; we put two rockets into it and its still moving. I'm pulling my men ba- what are-"

"All units, this is Captain Kenji Harima. My team's secured a small market place as a rally point. All units coordinate with Sky-12 and regroup here."

"Sorry Captain," Sky-12, the UH-60 providing aerial recon, answered, "We have zero visibility up here and can't make any points of orientation. We're also taking a lot of groun-"

There was a cackle as Sky-12's chatter dissipated into static and died. On his own in unfamiliar territory, Taichi placed a fresh magazine in to his M-82 and loaded the M203 attachment. He then checked his sidearm, a brass colt .45, to make sure the magazine was full and that the firing mechanism was still working. Over his radio, he could hear Captain Harima trying to coordinate whoever was still alive to the bus station.

Alone, Taichi ventured back out into the empty streets, following the sounds of gunfire and the strange animalistic howls. Somewhere, deep inside him, he knew that this was only the beginning of something much worse.


End file.
